Advisor
by SanityisfortheSane
Summary: Starscream fails yet again and this time Megatron has other plans for the seeker. What happens when Screamer is assigned Soundwave as an advisor? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Starscream shuffled nervously, his eyes darting every which way for an escape. It was one of those days again. It had started out as a peaceful day monitoring the energon mines, but quickly turned to chaos as the Autobots showed up. Megatron stood fuming as he went through another one of his rages, his discontent with the seeker's performance the cause of it for the umpteenth time.

"I EXPECT NO LESS FROM MY SECOND, BUT YET YOU HAVE FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN!" The warlord droned on and on. At this point Starscream had begun to just drown out the words as he waited for what would eventually be another beat down.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron shrieked realizing Starscream's dazed expression. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" He shouted, lowering himself directly in the seekers face. Only inches away, the warlord's fangs had become a very close threat.

"Ahh, of course master!" Starscream shrieked backing away and raising his arms up in defense. "I promise you it won't happen again!" He groveled.

Megatron's face than changed from one of rage to one of contemplation. "No.. it won't." He decided. "Because from now on you will be working with Soundwave."

Starscream's wings dropped. This was not how he had planned this harangue to go. "But master!" He began to plead again only to be interrupted by Megatron.

"ENOUGH!" Megatron shouted. "I have made my decision, from now on Soundwave will advise you on all of your missions."

"But!" The seeker protested again only to be death glared by the war lord who shouted, "NOW GO! Do not test my patience!"

Starscream cringed and did as he was told, leaving the main bridge much more distressed than when he had arrived. "The nerve of him!" He huffed to himself. "I don't need an advisor, I'm Starscream! Second in Command for Primus sake!" He continued ranting aloud to himself as he went through the corridors of the ship, earning strange looks from the vehicons as he went, until bumping into the con he least wanted to see.

"Soundwave…" Starscream forced the greeting as he tried to get past the silent spy. "Excuse me, but I have much to take in." He grunted, clearly in a hurry. Soundwave did not move from the seekers path however and replayed Megatron's voice: "from now on you will be working with Soundwave".

"Arrgh," Starscream groaned, "I know that! Now leave me be!" He finished pushing past him, but to his dismay, the spy followed.

As Starscream continued on his way he couldn't help but get more aggravated with each step, hearing the quiet pedes of Soundwave right behind him. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Starscream questioned abruptly turning around to face Soundwave who simply stared with his blank faceless expression. This only aggravated the seeker further when he wasn't given an answer, and he snarled, "well!?"

"Starscream: keep an eye on. Soundwave: Advisor." Soundwave replied in his own voice for once, sending chills up the seekers spine. "W-well, you don't have to follow me everywhere!" Starscream replied, obviously freaked out.

"Must bear witness." Soundwave repeated one of the seeker's own phrases, stepping closer to him. Starscream gulped, Soundwave was the only other con that could compete with Megatron's intimidation skills. Though maybe it was all the more frightening to Starscream because he had no idea what the spy would do. At least with Megatron he knew what to expect, but Soundwave was mysterious and Primus knows what went on in that processor of his.

Starscream straightened up though, pulling together his confidence. "Soundwave, you are only needed to advise me on missions, now if you excuse me, I'll be returning to my quarters. Alone." He stated with as much command as he could.

"Soundwave: Advises otherwise." He spoke again in his voice and Starscream's energon ran cold. "What, why?" He began to feel really cornered then, especially as the spy con was slowly moving closer to him.

"Statement: Starscream attractive. Soundwave: wants." He said, having Starscream now completely backed up against the wall who could only stare horrified. "Needed: excuse to get closer. Opportunity: realized." He explained bringing one of his servos up to the shocked seekers face, cupping the side of it.

Starscream felt his long fingertips glide up the side of his face, and couldn't help but blush as he stared into the faceless con. Soundwave acknowledged this and leaned his face close to whisper in his audio. "Starscream: approves?"

"N-no wait!" Starscream argued, but more with himself than the con at hand. All of his sensors we're screaming yes, but his mind reminded him that this was Soundwave!

Soundwave seemed to stop and think, tilting his head at the seeker. "Starscream: needs convincing?" He questioned, placing his other servo on Starscream's hip, earning a small squeak from the seeker.

Not waiting for an answer his face moved closer, and his visor lifted revealing a sharp purple gaze that nearly made Starscream's spark stop. His optics bore into Starscream's with an intense fervor that wouldn't let him look away. And before he knew it, he felt cool lips press against his in a quite soothing manor. It felt right, and Starscream kissed back even though he thought what was going on was completely insane. Primus, it was too good not to! Their optics never left each other as the kiss grew more passionate. Soundwave, running his glossa across Starscream's bottom lip for entrance which was quickly obliged, caused the seeker to let out a weak moan. And then he whined when Soundwave suddenly pulled away.

"Setting: insufficient. Suggestion: Berth" The spy stated. "Attracting: too much attention." He noted, glancing at the vehicon onlookers. "Oh." Starscream blushed. "Alright…" He agreed embarrassed, but as Starscream went to walk he was scooped up in the spy's arms and gasped.

"Advise: you to enjoy." Soundwave smirked, bringing the astonished seeker to his quarters.

This was definitely not how he had planned his day would go, as Starscream was laid on the spy cons berth and their make-out session continued. He moaned as that slick glossa returned to roaming his mouth and at the servos now gripping his delectable hips. Oh how Soundwave loved those hips, they had taunted him every day and now he finally had them in his grasp. It wasn't long before Soundwave began grinding into them, and let out a moan himself. He had waited so long for this, silently observing Starscream, imagining this very moment.

Starscream whimpered as he was ground into, feeling lubricant begin to drip from between his thighs. He had certainly never imagined something like this ever happening to him. He could have expected this from Knockout maybe, but never Soundwave of all cons! Though the silent mech was surprisingly good in the berth and actually attractive underneath his visor, something the seeker would never admit of course.

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts though when he felt Soundwave's tendrils begin to snake up his sides tauntingly. They wrapped up and around every inch of him, sending waves of pleasure through the seekers core. Soundwave's grinding increased in speed and became harder causing the whole berth to rock. He could feel all of Starscream squirming in his tendrils; see the pleasure in his face that he was giving him.

"Soundwave!" Starscream moaned his name, eyes clenched shut now and panting as he felt overload approaching. Soundwave groaned, hearing the seeker say his name sent pleasure through his audios. He continued thrusting his hips until Starscream finally overloaded, gripping Soundwave's shoulders tightly and releasing with a loud ecstatic cry.

As Starscream panted in the aftermath of his overload, Soundwave begun to kiss down the seekers torso only to stop at his pelvic plating. He smirked and began to run his glossa across his inner thigh earning little squeal s and chirps from his seeker. He lapped up the remaining juices from Starscream's overload and then tapped at his valve cover, demanding entrance.

It snapped open instantly and soon enough Soundwave's glossa dipped in and continued to lap up Starscream's lubricant. Starscream squirmed and moaned, and bucked his hips at the feeling. Soundwave held him steady though and continued his onslaught of pleasure, enjoying the sweet taste.

Starscream heard the snap of another cover, and then realized it was Soundwave's. His spike pressurizing to a decent size, though large compared to the seekers small tight valve. "Starscream: approves now?" Soundwave questioned bringing his face away from the seekers valve and back to his face, positioning his spike at Starscream's entrance.

Starscream blushed feeling the tip pushed ever so lightly against him, and nodded. Frag, after being tortured like that of course he wanted Soundwave inside him! He could feel his valve wanting to be filled, needing the sensation only a spike could give.

Soundwave then grabbed Starscream's hips and began to ease his spike in slowly. Starscream moaned, feeling himself being stretched at such a torturous speed. "S-soundwave" He hissed, wanting more, jerking his hips a bit. Soundwave ignored him however, and began to pull out before filling him fully. "Ohhh….Ssoundwave!" He moaned again, begging for Soundwave to pick up the pace.

"Waited: too long for this. Savoring: moment." Soundwave responded, pushing back in again. "Nngh~!" Starscream whimpered. "S-soundwave please!"

Soundwave continued his steady pace though. "I find your begging: stimulating." He stated, smirking down at the disheveled seeker. Starscream blushed and panted in a sexy heap beneath Soundwave as he continued thrusting in and out of him.

Soundwave eventually gave into Starscream's begging and began to pound harder, striking every sensitive node within the seeker with rigorous passion. S-S-sound w-w-wavee…!" Starscream moaned as he was thoroughly pounded into the berth.

His mouth was soon covered with Soundwave's once more, muffling his moans and pleas. He drove his spike in hard a few more times, finishing with one last solid blow before overloading deep within his seeker. Starscream overloaded right with him, and they both collapsed, exhausted from the session.

"So… Soundwave?" Starscream panted. "Maybe this will work out."

Soundwave smiled, "Soundwave: good advisor?"

"If this is your way of 'advise,' than frag yes." Starscream replied slipping into recharge.

* * *

Okay guys, what do you think? This is my first ever attempt at a slash fic! (and my first Transformers fic too!) I'm not even sure where this came from, this is just random rainy day typing, lol. I was bored sitting in my room on my lap top and then just started typing, and it somehow turned into a WaveScream oneshot.  
I'm open to critique, and I know this isn't the best, but I would love to hear what you think! _-Sanity_


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave smiled beneath his visor as he captured Starscream's gaze from afar. It had been a week since their first frag, and they hadn't had another rendezvous since. There was too much going on the warship lately, leaving no time for fooling around much to Soundwave's frustration. The ongoing feud with the Autobots had reached its height that week, and they had lost the most recent relic. On the bright side, he was able to work in closer proximity to his seeker than before. Being commander Starscream's advisor, he had been able to remain by the seeker's side for the majority of the time. Of course he still did have monitor duty, the only thing that did rip him from Starscream's side other than Megatron himself.

The week had gone by with barely any physical contact. A simple aft grab here, a kiss there, but nothing satisfying to the spy con. It was difficult to keep their relationship on the low and still be able to express their affections. Knockout had caught on fast, noticing the little details in how Soundwave and Starscream were acting around each other that no one else had. The flashy sports model had commended Soundwave with a thumbs up and sly grin.

Currently Soundwave stood at his monitoring post, keeping Starscream in his peripheral vision. Starscream, who to his dismay stood at Megatron's side, had been throwing suggestive looks towards Soundwave the entire evening. The taunting would not break Soundwave's self control, though he couldn't help but think about what he would to the seeker once Megatron left the room. Clones around or not, he was getting restless.

"Soundwave, report." Megatron's raspy voice commanded, turning from the ship's window to his trusted spy. The silent con responded with a scan of the area on his visor stating 'no activity'.

"Good." Megatron replied turning to his second. "I trust you and Soundwave can wrap things up here, I am returning to my quarters for now."

Starscream blinked. "Yes, Master. Of course."

Megatron gave the seeker a fleeting glare before he left the room, as if saying 'don't do anything stupid while I'm gone'. Starscream had learned his lesson though, and had much different plans than overthrowing his leader however.

As Megatron's massive frame left the bridge, Starscream sighed in relief when he was finally gone. Soundwave turned the monitor's off, and sent the clones out on some useless task to keep them away.

"Starscream." Soundwave hummed in his melodic yet dark voice. The seeker wings trembled at that as he stalked up to Soundwave, placing his servos on his chest. "Yes… Soundwave?" He slowly purred, earning an equal reaction from his partner.

Soundwave then removed his visor, allowing his piercing purple optics to look over his seeker. Starscream became lost in that deep purple gaze, and softly placed his lips on Soundwave's before running his glossa across his bottom lip. Soundwave refused Starscream entrance though, and smirked down at him. "Ah ah, Starscream." He said placing a single digit to Starscream's lips. "I am the one in control here."

Starscream wanted to protest, but Soundwave pushed the digit into his mouth, silencing him. He smirked as Starscream's muffled squeaks filled the empty room, and pushed him down against the control table of his monitoring station. He then pulled his digit from the seekers mouth and replaced it with his lips, forcing his glossa into Starscream's very willing mouth.

Soundwave's glossa fought with Starscream's for a while before finally winning and explored the seekers entire mouth, enjoying the unique taste. His hips began to lightly grind against him in a stimulating friction, causing a pleasing static to jolt through his systems. Starscream responded to it with a weak moan, his valve beginning to lubricate at the motion.

Soundwave ended their kiss, and worked his way down to Starscream's neck cables with light kisses, stopping at a particular spot. He ran his glossa over it and then gave a slight nibble, earning more squeaks from his lover.

Starscream twitched and squirmed as Soundwave continued to suck and chew at his neck cables. His face was completely flushed with the heat of pleasure, and his eyes glossy and full of lust. Nothing compared to the lust filled gaze of Soundwave however, who's held an intense thirst that he intended to quench.

He licked up the neck cables one last slow time, whilst reaching one servo down to the seeker's pelvic plating. Starscream blushed harder when Soundwave opened it and took the seeker's spike in his servo. He gently began rubbing it up and down along its smooth length, squeezing lightly at the right moments sending Starscream into bliss.

Starscream moaned and twitched as Soundwave worked his spike, his eyes shut tight as he felt his overload approaching. He did not want to be the first to overload for a second time though, and reached his own servo down to Soundwave's pelvic plating.

Soundwave stopped him with his free servo, grabbing the seeker's delicate wrist and pinning it behind him. He let out a silky chuckle, and whispered into Starscream's audios, "I thought I told you, Starscream. I am the one in control. Just relax and enjoy this."

Starscream whined as Soundwave taunted him. The skilled servo, however, leaving his spike and latching onto his hip. Soundwave grinned, lowering his head down and then slowly took Starscream's spike into his mouth. Taken by complete surprise by this, Starscream shuddered at the new feeling, letting out a gasp that eased into a groan.

Soundwave gripped Starscream's hips tightly as he sucked his spike. The pleasing sounds his seeker responded with all too gratifying. Soundwave's glossa licked and nudged at the sensitive nodes running along Starscream's spike, the feeling overwhelming to the seeker.

It wasn't long until Starscream overloaded right into Soundwave's mouth, who happily swallowed it. Starscream panted, shaking as the after effects sent pleasure through his core.

"Soundwave…" Starscream breathed as the spy proceeded down to his valve cover. It snapped open swiftly for him, allowing him to continue his assault for pleasure on his lover. Soundwave's glossa darted in and out, lapping up his seeker's sweet lubricants. He then removed a servo from its place on Starscream's hip and pushed two digits into to the hot, tight leaking valve. The digits worked at him diligently, stretching him out in preparation for Soundwave's spike which had begun to pressurize.

Starscream moaned his lover's name in ecstasy. He was in heaven, at the mercy of a con he once feared; the con who heard and saw everything, but now he knew, paid most attention to him, Starscream. The servo was removed, and he felt Soundwave's tip press against his valve. Those purple optics returned to his, and he pressed his helm softly to his lover's.

"Soundwave…Do it." Starscream pleaded. "Frag me, I need you." The seeker whimpered, staring directly into Soundwave's optics.

Soundwave nuzzled Starscream's helm, "Anything for you." He whispered, slowly pushing his spike into his seeker's heated valve. The warmth now fully encased his spike, causing him to groan and moan Starscream's name. This is what Soundwave wanted, and nothing else.

He watched Starscream's expression change with each thrust, pressed his lips down onto his as he pushed into him. Fluids dripped wildly from in between Starscream's thighs, a mix of his own lubricants with Soundwave's pre-overload. It made a delightful sloshing sound to Soundwave's audios as he pushed in and out of his seeker, fragging him deep and hard. He thrust his spike upward to a particular place that made Starscream shriek in pure bliss. A few more strikes to that spot and Starscream overloaded for the second time. Soundwave was not finished yet however, and continued to thrust fast, slamming Starscream into the counter.

Starscream gaped beneath him, in an overwhelming pleasure that had him silent. His eyes stared wide and rolled into the back of his helm as Soundwave finally poured his fluids into him.

The two of them then slumped to the floor exhausted. Soundwave panted, Starscream heaving on his chest after a well needed fragging. Long arms slowly wrapped around the seeker's lower back just below his wings, pulling him closer to his chassis.

"Suggestion." Soundwave spoke. "We return to my quarters."

Starscream smirked with a devious grin, "I advise otherwise."

* * *

Hello again readers of my short WaveScream fic, Advisor! A few of you wanted more, and more you got! I honestly wasn't planning adding on more to this, but I don't go by plans anyway! Spontaneous is my middle name! XD I love to hear what you think!

**~Reviewers~**

**ADA144T-KB-O**, Thank you very much! I must agree there is not enough consensual WaveScream. Glad you liked it!

**Spacelady2012**, Sorry you thought the first one was cheesy, but I will try to be better in the future! :)

**Yashida**, Thank you! I will definitely be writing more one-shots like this in the future of my other favorite Tf pairings! ;D

(^w^)

_Also, on another note... I may be adding a third chapter to this in the future as to Starscream's 'devious' little plan. _


End file.
